


Fire and Light

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment between the two ladies for a little fun.





	

Aaylas'ecura had never really traded much on her looks, or the fact her species had an advantage over most humans and near-humans because of perceptions. She didn't mind being stared at, but she did tend to ignore the ones who did so. She was Jedi, a fighter and negotiator, and her body existed to support her mind in both pursuits.

Then there were moments like this, when she was reminded that there was nothing wrong in being a sexual being, that it was a common drive among sentients the galaxy wide. She'd coped with her hormonal urges when she was younger. The woman currently teasing her body to new heights was actually the one who had guided her through a lot of self-discovery, to include meditation techniques for pushing it all away.

"Shaak," she breathed, as her back rested against the red skin, her lekku captured by the blue and white ones in a tight, pulsing embrace that had Aayla growing so hungry for more. 

"Open more, my sweet one," Shaak whispered against a tender ear cone. Aayla obeyed so willingly, thighs spreading further, her backside wriggling against the Togruta's groin. That snaked a moan out of the elder woman, but her hands stayed firmly on track, long fingers caressing over nude skin. One was slowly moving up to stroke a breast firmly, but the other… that one had Aayla gasping and writhing back into her lover's strong body.

Slender fingers had parted her folds, sliding through slick heat, caressing that one point that made Aayla lose thought of anything but her body. Now, as those fingers slid inside her, a thumb resting on that spot to keep the pressure built, Aayla felt the light behind her eyelids growing. She was held by the lekku embrace, by the hand around her breast, her feet caught behind the strong calves of her lover… and she let herself fall fully into the light. Her lekku tightened and twisted, holding onto her lover fiercely, while she rocked against the hand spread along and inside her heat.

"My sweet one, my dear little lover," Shaak crooned softly, before licking the edge of the ear cone. Aayla nearly squealed in reaction, before her breath caught, just on the edge of breaking fully. "Wait… not yet… let me feel you moving a little more," Shaak urged, sharing how much her own light was building just from the sensuous grinding. Aayla shivered in her lap, and whimpered, but she rocked between the questing fingers and hard body behind her.

"Please, huntress, love… please…."

The harsh moan against her ear cone told Aayla her words had landed with precision. "Give yourself to the fire, little lover," Shaak whispered, pressing with her thumb just that much more strongly, fingers seated deeply inside the heat.

Aayla's voice sang out, her lekku flexing in that grip on them, her body shuddering, as the light consumed her in its heat. Shaak Ti had her; she was safe and cherished, and she could exist inside the pleasure for this moment.

+++

"Back with me, sweet one?" Shaak Ti asked her lover, having moved her to the bed while she was still incoherent. The chair had been a fun experiment, but now, she wanted to be comfortable, with her lover along her body.

Aayla gave her the most gorgeous smile, nuzzling at her throat a moment later, and Shaak had to smile warmly. These moments were to be treasured, even as she let her instincts take them into a new round of loving.


End file.
